


Soft as Rain

by OmegaWolfy



Series: KakaDomi Works. [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 18+, Canon, F/M, KakaDomi, NSFW, Night, Oneshot, Original Character - Freeform, Rain, Smut, Star Gazing, Stars, ocxcanon, outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominique awaits her husband to come home from work. Kakashi is late once again but for once doesn't have an elaborate story to back up his delay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft as Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_Hatake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Hatake/gifts).



> Cool winds blew in from east of the village. Rain was evident on the breeze bringing the crisp smell of spring air. Though, even with the soft rustle of wind a small feminine form sat perched atop her home. Not only was she awaiting her husband, Kakashi Hatake, to arrive home. But she was also getting a last look at the stars before the clouds rolled in.
> 
> Those odd bodies of light, so far away yet seemed close enough to scoop from the sky like lightning bugs. Resting her chin on her knee, she had a perfect view of the wide expanse of sky above. Deep brown locks drifted around her face in the wind, while her gold eyes watched the sky intently. Had she not been a trained Ninja, nor been around Kakashi as long as she had, she may not have noticed his presence behind her.
> 
> “Welcome back,” Her voice was soft as the taller man came closer. His form moving to crouch down next to her. However, her eyes never left the star speckled sky. Even as the wind picked up slightly the near silence was welcome. He was late, persay usual.
> 
> “What is it this time?” She asked daring a glance towards her husband who only closed his eyes turning his gaze to the sky as well. She was waiting for him to give her his excuse. Tell her why he was late for dinner. Whether it be the cat crossing his path. A sale on another book, or maybe the notorious work.
> 
> Though, there was still no reply. The breeze whispering around their forms as not a thing was said. Nothing was exchanged. Barely a breath even heard.
> 
> Clouds were now visible on the horizon. Only from the lack of stars though. Still the warm fingers on Kakashi against Dominique’s neck and cheek were surprising. She blinked her gold eyes closed as she pulled in a tentative breath. His fingers danced over her flesh gently. Pulling her closer as he too moved to make the distance minimal.
> 
> Parting her lips to question, Dominique was silenced quickly. Kakashi closing his eyes as he kissed her gently to keep the words unspoken.
> 
> “...Just let me apologize.” He whispered against her soft lips as a small spark lit the horizon just as a few butterflies began to dance within Dominique. Waking her body and soul from his voice and touches.
> 
> Rolling thunder fell on deaf ears as they were entangled into a passionate and soft kiss. The storm anything but on their minds. Dominique gave a soft hum from deep in her throat as Kakashi gently maneuvered and positioned himself over her. While over Dominique was gentle and soft as she pulled his headband from his face. Her own fingers tracing and re-memorizing everything about the man in which she loved so dearly.
> 
> “Kakashi-” She panted out feeling his warm, large, and slightly work calloused hands roam below her kimono. Tracing small patterns into her skin while he sprinkled kisses over Dominique’s face and neck. Goosebumps rose in pursuit of his fingers, while she parted her lips letting out a soft moan at the sudden feeling of her lover’s teeth making contact with her shoulder.
> 
> A few more moans rolled into the air much like the distant thunder. As the two tangled farther in the love and passion they were sharing. Clothing was quickly becoming a memory even though the cold stone of the building became evident. The warmth quickly spreading between them was more then enough.
> 
> As Kakashi gently palmed Dominique’s sides her closed his eyes slowly pulling her close. His breath on her neck while she tangled and laced her fingers into his hair. Though, even in their moment of intimacy, a pause was shared. A simple glance shared, and no words were needed in the moment. Just one another and the heat shared between their bodies. Nothing could make the moment more perfect.
> 
> They knew the unspoken words were strong, but Dominique still couldn’t help herself from breathing out the soft words, “I love you, Kakashi.”
> 
> His first response was a deep subtle kiss, mixed with all the love, passion and lust imaginable, and more. “I love you as well, Dominique.” It almost seemed a bit repetitive, but these simple soft words were everything. Even when tangled in the passion with one’s lover.
> 
> Gentle touches were accompanied with kisses and whispers of love. While they were both most certainly ready to receive the other. Feel and have one another perfectly in sync, it was still a perfect一cool一moment. Kissing a line of kisses over Dominique’s neck and past her collar bone, Kakashi was soft in the moments, knowing they would only make her crave more.
> 
> Just as expected small gasps and moans sounded into the air. Overpowering the growing rumble of thunder, for now.
> 
> “Kakashi一” A soft moan bubbled from Dominique’s lips as she closed her eyes a bit tightly. Just feeling the touch of him was more than she could ever ask for. Really, the fact Kakashi loved her back was everything Dominique could ever dream and more. And here they were, happily married and forgetting the day together even with an approaching storm over head.
> 
> “一Please, Kakashi, I need you.” Dominique’s lips formed the soft words as she closed her eyes slowly. A moan trying to break free of her throat which she held back defiantly.
> 
> And in the moment, Kakashi was able to appreciate the fact he was so lucky. This wonderful, beautiful woman was his. Thankfully his alone as well. Dominique was just so beautiful as she was here. Nothing could amount to the way she called his name with such desire. Nothing would allow him to let up the chance to take in her warm flushed skin, pass up the chance to hear her uneven panting breath, nor betray the exact need for her in which he felt.
> 
> Wanting to take her right now was so tempting, and Kakashi almost gave in hearing Dominique’s soft pleas and confessions of her love to him. Though this moment, Kakashi wanted to savor it. Even as a small droplet of rain fell onto his shoulder. the cold drop warming from contact with his skin as more began to fall from the sky.
> 
> Whistles of the cool breeze and the rain combined did not matter to the duo as their lips locked together once more. The water falling from above doing nothing to bring their act to speed up.
> 
> Hums and moans escaped into the air while bodies formed together. One slightly impatient trying to quench the burning passion deep within her. While the other less ambitious, seeming to love dragging the moment on while his hands roamed her body. Carefully moving over each and every curve and dip of beautiful flawless skin. He already knew her body. Already memorized everything about her. Though Kakashi could never be disappointed retracing her perfection. He would never grow tired of Dominique. Any of her.
> 
> Dipping his fingers around her waist Kakashi closed his eyes briefly as he located Dominique’s most sensitive blossom on her body, with his own stiff erection. Circling his fingers over her tender flesh it was a silent motion of not only love, but gratitude. Knowing he would be the only one to take her like this.
> 
> Locking eyes for the smallest of seconds, Kakashi dipped his hips ever so slightly to bring their bodies to accept one another. There was a moment of a slight breath from Dominique as she prepared herself for Kakashi’s entry and in a slow but fluid motion Kakashi joined their bodies.
> 
> Soft groans and moans of ecstasy sounded into the night. The rain and storm all but swallowing them up as the droplets seemed to fall even harder around them.
> 
> No star was visible in the sky anymore as Kakashi admired how the lightning illuminated each and every turning emotion Dominique expressed. And, he figured his own expressions for her to see.
> 
> The flashing making their actions all the swifter. As the electricity crackled not only within their bodies but in the air around them.
> 
> Nearly all sound exchanged being swallowed by the storm, but neither cared. As the storm raged there love seemed to grow and swell just as much. Though as their sexual high seemed to come crashing down, the raw emotion remained.
> 
> “I love you, Kakashi.” Dominique’s soft breath tickled the man’s neck as she hugged him close. Almost shielding her body from the cold rain. Of which both of them only just seemed to be noticing.
> 
> “As I, you.” Kakashi breathed back. His words as soft as the single rain drop which started the down pour.

**Author's Note:**

> So~ a friend of mine (Mrs_Hatake) and I a while back collaborated to write something. The other day inspiration hit and I was able to write her fic I promised so long ago! <3 I wrote this strictly for her! As I did use her oc and all ewe  
> So, Dominique x Kakashi forever!  
> (Dom is the /only/ person I will /ever/ ship Kakashi with!)


End file.
